leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skarner/Strategy/@comment-66.57.174.133-20111210114840
you guys i found an alsome build for skarner. The idea is to MOVE REALLY FAST so fast mid game u get like 500+movement speed with ur armor spell. its a jungle build and this is how i build it. first cloth 5x pots. (obvious) (ps i know the jungle is easy now but for worst case scenario this works) on ur first trip back buy boots. (if u have enough upgrade cloth to Madred's Razors or if ur doing great with ganks upgrade the boots to boots of mobility) This will help with ganks and increase jungle speed. Next you get ur lantern and shen cause skarner loves his spells so much, he spams. (report Skarner for flooding the Field with crystal slash) get a zeal but do NOT UPGRADE yet. trin will work well late game but ur gonna be pushin it if u get it early. Next is time for survivalbilty If all fails get Force of Nature cause of the movement speed buff. but if ur fighting alot of ad. get thormail or frozen heart, (there are 2 ways to be fast, speed up or slow everyone else down lol) NOW Upgrade ur trin. U should become SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (if he had 8 legs and a stinger) but why should u care for this. Will first skarner is suppose to chase down people and with 500 movement speed, how can they possible out run u. 2nd Being a top notch ganker, U can 2 and and across the map in 10 secs. nobody safe. 3rd, ur uti will become super easy to position and u can easyly start team fights in ur favor. like for example, i tryed to gank top. and succeded, only to get caught in swain snare, but i ran just to get caugh between galio and tryn. But with my crystal slash spaming away they were no match. i and i escape with there team broken apart trying to catch me. My team came sweeping in like sharks picking out the emeny 1 by 1. another thing this alows u to do is scout easyly. like i said u can be anywhere at anytime. the last thing that is important is that u can easly take out players in a team fight. for example my team was taking out bot tower in there base and tryn was about to make a crit buffet so what i do . i run up to him drag him (and im not lying here) from the middle of one side of the wall to the middle of the other. allowing my team to foucs him before the enemy could save there crit zilla. if played correctly, nobody (i repeat) nobody u target should escape a team fight (unless they got flash skills up the @zz) i guess i should help u pick 2 more items. I go for phantam dancers for the the crit and attack speed and madred blood razor to do damage to beefy characters and get more attack speed. Plz comment on what u think. PS i just posted this after playing a game so i am not making any of this up this is real.